girls_generationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Boys (song)
"The Boys" is a song by Girls' Generation, taken from their third Korean studio album, The Boys (album). In the United States it was released as the group's first single in December 20, 2011. The song was written by Youngjin, Teddy Riley, Taesung Kim, DOM and Richard Garcia. Two versions of the song were released simultaneously: a Korean version and an English version. Later, a Japanese version was recorded as the title track of the group's repackage of their debut Japanese album, Girls' Generation, released on December 28, 2011. Music Video The video begins with Yoona picking up a black crystal. The camera zooms into the stone and shows the other members walking around in the area with rose petals falling in slow motion, along with Jessica releasing a white dove. The song begins and the girls start the dance routine in a black and white fashioned room. It also shows them dancing in a misty atmosphere with sand on the ground. The dance break in the middle of the song features a rap performed by Yuri, Yoona, Hyoyeon, and Sooyoung. Towards the end of the music video, the camera focuses on a slow-motioned flying dove. The video ends with the girls posing inside the black crystal while the rose petals continue to fall. MV Caps Tbcap.jpg Theboyscap.jpg Theboyscap2.jpg Tbycap.jpg Tbcap3.jpg Awwwwwz.jpg Tbycap2.jpg Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.54.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.54.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.55.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.55.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.55.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.55.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.55.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.55.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.55.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.55.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.55.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.43 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.56.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.05 PM 2.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.06 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.57.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.58.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.58.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.58.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.58.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.58.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.58.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.58.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.58.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-05-09 at 11.58.32 PM.png Category:The Boys Category:Songs Category:Singles Lyrics Category:The Boys Category:Songs Category:Singles